


It's Cold Out There

by GeneralRADIX



Category: Marathon (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralRADIX/pseuds/GeneralRADIX
Summary: You don't find an excuse to bring out the arctic gear, it'll just attract moths.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: Seven Days of Marathon 2019





	It's Cold Out There

Enzo did not like the cold.

It wasn't just the frigid temperatures; Tharsis was not a place that got snow often, and so every winter, Enzo would be surrounded by miles of dead grass and drab skies, with the occasional heavy rainstorm to really emphasize the dreariness. Got a lot harder to tolerate the more the situation on Mars deteriorated.

Tycho had promised her that this planet they'd be visiting had actual snow. There was snow, all right—nothing but, as far as the eye could see.

Of course, touching down here had required them to dig out their arctic gear. Enzo's wasn't anything fancy—standard-issue UESC stuff in white-and-blue camo that was cumbersome as all hell; the set Tycho wore now was largely identical, with the addition of a blazing white longcoat. Because if he couldn't wear his duster, he was going to have _something_ that could dramatically billow around behind him.

“So, what are we looking for here?” Enzo asked, surveying the gleaming snowscape with one hand shielding her eyes. “Weird huskies? Shoggoths?”

Tycho shook his head. “Just thought we'd have a walk somewhere without anyone shooting at us for once.”

Fair enough. “It's nicer to look at than winter in Tharsis, at least. Though, I figured you'd spring for somewhere warmer.”

“You know how I usually dress, Enzo.”

“Yeah, but look at it this way: you wear normal-people clothes for one day, you get to see me in shorts.”

Judging by Tycho's silence, he seemed to be considering it.

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "cold weather gear". Dunno if there's enough teasing here to count as M/F...


End file.
